


hella/adelaide for secret samol

by jooniehouse



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Secret Samol 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooniehouse/pseuds/jooniehouse
Summary: happy secret samol!!! i'm so interested in hella and adelaide's relationship at this point in the season and had so much fun drawing this. i hope you like it!!!(also posted on twitter @space_gayz )





	hella/adelaide for secret samol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chisquare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisquare/gifts).



> happy secret samol!!! i'm so interested in hella and adelaide's relationship at this point in the season and had so much fun drawing this. i hope you like it!!!   
> (also posted on twitter @space_gayz )

[](https://postimg.cc/bdDvnxmZ)


End file.
